


Cliches and Other Come-ons

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: Sam Winchester uses one of the oldest cliches in the world to hit on Gabriel, but this one has a twist...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first new fic I've posted in I don't know when. Haha. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, the picture won't show up, so the link to the pin on Pinterest that inspired this is here:)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/210965563774932351/

“Soooo,” Sam drawled as he draped himself across the bar next to the archangel he had come to respect and, dare he say it, love. 

A baleful look was aimed his way as Gabriel took a sip of his Piña Colada. “Yes, Moose?”

Sam grinned at the opening and leaned closer. “Did it hurt?”

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven? Really, Sammich, I expected you of all people to be more original.”

“Nope,” Sam said cheerfully, popping the  _ p _ . 

Eyebrow quirked, Gabriel turned to look more fully at Sam. “Okay, I'll bite. Did  _ what _ hurt?”

Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s ear to whisper, “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Gabriel spluttered, eyes widening in panic. “What? Moose, you're a nice piece to look at, but I don't do the whole relationsh- mmph.”

The tail end of Gabriel’s denial was muffled by Sam’s lips meeting his as one large Moose hand came up to cradle the back of Gabriel’s head. The angel felt himself relax into the kiss as Sam stepped closer, edging between Gabriel’s knees. 

When he finally pulled back, Sam smiled and said, “Well?”

Gabriel grumbled and sighed but finally grinned back at the taller man. “No, Moose. It didn't hurt. Now hang tight, we’re going home.”

In the next instant, the bar stools were empty, the angel having teleported them to his home. 


End file.
